


そばにいるね

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 锦户亮单箭头。未完结。





	そばにいるね

【锦户亮单箭头】  
锦户亮赶到居酒屋的时候，已经在夜晚东京的马路上堵了一个小时。

围着桌子已经满满当当坐满了人，不知道在谈论着什么话题，闹哄哄的，不时爆发出一阵大笑。只有紧靠着门坐着的山下智久第一时间发现了他。

“喏，坐吧”山下尽量往里挤了挤，给锦户腾出一个空间。这边锦户刚坐下把外套脱掉，那边就有眼尖的逮住了他，起哄罚他喝酒。

“你们大阪人也真吵”山下小声咕哝着。

锦户到没怎么说话，低头喝完了杯子里的生啤，对对面的人点了点头。他叫什么来着，小山？还是加藤？以前上学的时候就这样，算是班里的活跃分子，专门负责炒热气氛的那种，存在感谈不上，只是觉得聒噪。果不其然，众人的目光开始转移到最后入座的锦户身上，开启了新一轮的话题，拿出高中时期那些都被自己扔到垃圾桶的事情开始回忆谈笑。

只是小山旁边突然冒出一个声音，清脆的喊了一声“小亮”，声音不大，却能穿过吵闹的酒桌直直的砸在自己心坎，锦户抬头，看到了对着他举杯的内博贵。

内晃了晃手里的酒杯，站起来跑向锦户的位置。锦户下意识拿开身边随意放置的大衣外套，硬是往后挤了挤，在自己和山下之间腾出一个位置。内跑过去坐在锦户身边，碰了碰他的杯子，“干杯！” 抬起头略微有些生疏的笑了笑。锦户拘谨的拿起自己的杯子快速抿了一口，抬起头来的时候看到内仰头还在喝，只能看到咕噜咕噜滚动的喉结和戽斗下巴。

“喂，戽斗”

“不要这么叫我，小亮”内回头瞪了他一眼，继续走在前面。

锦户从后面追上去，故意摸了一把内的下巴，又快速的跑开，就看内扬起书包开始在后面追他，两个人笑着跑过商业街，夕阳把放学的影子拖的很长很长，把时间拖的很短很短。

“小亮，你在想什么”内凑近看着发呆的锦户，用冰啤酒的杯子碰了碰他的脸。

锦户敛神，有些手足无措，就这样和内呆呆的看着彼此。内有点尴尬，以为锦户不想看到他，一时想问候的话都被吞进了肚子里。山下撑着脸看着他两，一边往嘴里扔花生米，一边提醒着锦户。

”小亮，我们和内有好几年没见到了吧？”

内转头和山下说话，“是，我高中毕业之后还在大阪读的短期大学，最近才来东京工作的。”

“哦，是吗？你在东京哪里工作啊？”山下继续打探着。

“也没有啦……就到处打工这样，毕竟我的学历也不高……”内倒是挺坦诚的说着自己的近况，只留下锦户坐在他身后喝着闷酒，只是目光一直黏着内的后脑勺。

山下又往嘴里扔了一颗花生米，“那你有计划在东京长期定居下来吗？找个比较稳定的工作这样？”

“是有啊，虽然我也喜欢大阪，但怎么说也想来东京看一看，前两天刚换了工作，这两天打算找个房子搬家了”内一股脑的把自己的事情都说了出来。

“哦～哦是这样～”山下对着锦户挤了挤眼，接着说，“你打算搬去哪一片住？上班什么的交通哪里会比较方便？“

内有点奇怪，山下赶紧接着说，”就是你也知道嘛，东京的房子确实比较贵，如果几个人合租会比较便宜，比如小亮的公寓在六本木，正好也在找个室友分摊房租……”

“诶？是真的吗！”内想不到会有这么巧合的事情，回过看着锦户，“小亮……你，你是找室友吗？我可以，搬去和你合租吗？”

锦户从看到内开始脑子里就乱糟糟的，来回闪现高中时候他和内一起放学回家穿过商业街的场景，还有教室里他帮内补习数学的时候透过阳光看到的内耳朵上的绒毛的画面。此时此刻这个人就坐在自己身边，即使周围是热闹嘈杂的聚会现场，有挥之不去的酒精气味，但是他还可以清晰捕捉到内说话每一个音节，以及他身上淡淡的柔顺剂香味。

“你也喜欢用柔顺剂吗？”锦户心想。以至于他下意识点了点头，看着内望向自己的亮闪闪的眼眸，一字一句回答道，“那就……多多指教了……内君”

回到公寓的时候已经凌晨了，锦户一点困意都没有，反而有用不完的精力想去打扫房间，整理衣橱，收拾卫生间，给冰箱填满食物……锦户躺在沙发上，自顾自笑了起来。

而此时还在回家路上，计划着这两天怎么搬家的内博贵，却不由打了一个喷嚏。

二

锦户亮深吸一口气打开门，内博贵拖着他的行李箱站在门口，对锦户笑了笑——只是怀里还抱着一只巨大的米奇。

”实在塞不下了，不好意思哦小亮“内双手合十，抱歉的看着锦户。“米奇是之前去迪士尼买的，因为太喜欢了，不忍心丢掉……”

“没有关系啦……就，赶快进来吧”

内点点头，拖着行李箱踏进房门。

“我回来了“内小声说着，有点害羞。

”嗯……欢迎回来“锦户用比他还小的声音回应着，虽然只有他们两彼此之间能听到，但还是不约而同相视一笑。

”因为在网上买的床明天才会到货，要不然今晚我们挤一块睡吧？“锦户摸了摸鼻子，试探的问内。

”诶？我睡沙发就可以了“内瞪大眼睛。

”沙发……我家是土豆沙发哦，不是长款的那种”看到内无奈的点了点头，锦户在心里比了一个v 。

晚餐是锦户亲自下厨做的味增汤和生姜烧，内也不再拘谨，慢慢放开了。大阪人天生的爽朗，加上他和锦户怎么说也算是青梅竹马，虽然大学时候锦户考去了东京，自己吊车尾的成绩只能读短大，之前还担心锦户和自己会有隔阂，村上不是说吗，在东京呆久了就会沾染上东京人的习性？不过看起来小亮和以前没有什么差别嘛，还是不怎么说话，偶尔会毒舌几句，自己吐吐舌头，看着他不自在的摸鼻子——怎么说，感觉又回到了高中？

找到了一如往昔舒适的状态，内低头喝了一大口味增汤。

“唔，好难喝……”内做了个鬼脸。

锦户笑着要打他，被内躲了过去，咯咯的笑。

当然不能占别人太多便宜，吃过饭内主动要求洗碗。锦户站在厨房门口看他略微手忙脚乱的样子，水珠不时溅到内的鼻尖，再被他用带着手套的手蹭蹭，还是个笨蛋。却又悄悄在心里，把准备购买洗碗机的计划打了一个叉。

一般晚上不需要加班，锦户会先去酒吧喝几杯再回家，现在当然没有这个打发时间的必要了，毕竟只要和内在一起，就算盯着他看电视的侧脸也会甘之如饴。不过被妈妈教育要好好和室友相处的内，洗过碗之后又提出帮助锦户清洁用水区域。锦户有点吃惊，只能看着内自己戴好橡胶手套，跪在地上仔细打扫。

“不是我说哦，小亮”内转过头认认真真的告诉锦户，“在独居男性中，厕所和浴室的干净程度我可是非常拔尖的。”

锦户看着他的认真的表情，憋不住大笑，换来内一个不服气的背影，转过头去，不再看他。

享受了内辛苦打扫干净的卫生间，锦户走出沐浴房，却发现内已经躺在床的一侧睡着了。虽然才十点多，但想到从以前他就是按时上床睡觉的所谓乖宝宝，锦户也只能从另一边爬上床，悉悉梭梭准备入睡，没想到还是把内弄醒了。

“小亮，你要睡了吗？”内揉揉眼睛。

“不好意思，把你弄醒了……”锦户小心翼翼的躺下，在黑暗中还在看着内的后脑勺，身体却有点僵硬，一动不动。

“嗯嗯，没关系，我好像有点择床，抱着米奇睡就会好一点”

锦户突然有点嫉妒内怀里的那只米老鼠，心想自己明明也是老鼠，爱吃大米的老鼠，却反而因为内近在迟尺的距离，胆怯到连他的手指都不敢碰。

“小亮，”

“嗯？”

“你没有女朋友嘛？”

“没有”锦户低声回应着。

“诶，那你有喜欢的人了吗？”

锦户看着内的后脑勺，心里有点甜蜜，又有点苦涩，“有的哦”

内好像有点困意了，在入睡前喃喃道，“那她一定是个胸很大的女孩子吧……”

锦户屏住呼吸，在寂静的房间里可以听到自己的心跳。等到他确定内已经睡着了的时候，才慢慢支起身子，看着内沉睡的侧颜，用低不可闻的声音说，

”没有哦，他是个男生……”然后慢慢俯下身子，用嘴唇碰了碰内的脸颊。

三

“糟透了……”锦户亮是突然惊醒的，然后下意识伸手往下摸了摸，心里骂了一句岂可修之后，才敢慢慢转过身子，看到睡在一旁的内博贵。

内还没有醒，米奇却已经被他半夜翻身的时候踢到了地上，两颗豆豆眼就直直盯着锦户，看的锦户心里发虚，只能蹑手蹑脚掀开被子，踱步去了卫生间。

这只是内和他一起住的第一天——当然锦户觉得现在还不能用同居这个词，在某种意义上——但是经历了一晚上不可言说的梦境之后，他的心理防线已经彻底被击垮了。站在莲蓬头下面，他在反思自己为什么从高中开始就不敢像内告白。

喜欢同性而已，有那么可怕吗？

——万一内不接受呢，万一他真的害怕而躲着自己呢，万一以后连朋友都做不了了呢

锦户不敢细想，他第一次在一件事情上变得如此畏首畏尾，首鼠两端。然后他就逃到了东京。直到又看见内博贵，看见他笑着跑过来喊自己“小亮”，看见他还是会在开心的时候拍腿大笑，不开心的时候微微撅起嘴不说话，他就知道骗不了的，一直是他自己。

但是直到现在，他也只是在内睡着的时候亲亲他，就是高中的时候一起坐电车，内靠在他的肩膀上睡着的时候，他会装作不经意用嘴唇触碰他的额头，然后听到内小声呢喃着痒，再假装帮他拂去额头的碎发。

锦户叹了一口气，走出浴室，看到还没有完全醒困还呆坐在床上的内。

——这样迷迷糊糊的博贵也好可爱。锦户心里想着。

“小亮，”内转过头看到锦户，“好奇怪哦，我居然梦到我结婚了？”

“啊？”锦户有点愣神。

“我告诉你哦，梦里面，我有两个孩子，一个男生，一个女生，”内从床上爬过来看着已经呆掉的锦户，“我还有一个妻子！我们一家四口一起在院子里玩，就是，我怎么都看不清我妻子的脸诶……”内疑惑的抓来抓脑袋。

锦户看着睡在自己床上，穿着自己的睡衣，盖着自己的被子，居然还梦到和女人结婚的内博贵，心想还是不能只让自己一个人受煎熬……

内博贵现在的工作是在便利店打工，偶尔会上夜班，但总体来说时间上会比每天打卡的上班族锦户轻松不少，当然收入也轻松不少。锦户的公寓也是自己租来的，除了主卧只有一个小小的书房被他改成客卧留给内，房租上面也只收三分之一。内只觉得自己是捡到了便宜，打电话和远在大阪的村上说起，村上只是呵呵了一下，然后告诉内记得多做一些家务，不要欠对方人情。内反驳说小亮才不是这种斤斤计较的人，不需要和他客气。

只听见电话那头横山的大嗓门响起：哈？然后在横雏两人的吐槽声中电话被强制挂断。

内叹了一口气，果然还是很怀念大阪的大家，在东京好像没有什么值得自己留恋的——除了锦户亮——也只有锦户亮吧。把手机塞回储物柜，内整理了一下衣服走出员工休息室，抬头就看见站在收银台前的人有点眼熟……

“诶，小山学长？”

小山庆一郎抬起头，很意外在这里碰到内博贵。在那么大的东京居然能碰到他，内觉得超级不可思议，小山只是买了一杯咖啡，和内随便聊了几句，才发现原来他就在旁边的写字楼上班。

“你做什么工作的呀？上次同学聚会好像没来得及问你”内看着小山。

“旁边的写字楼，是我开的私人医院。”小山礼貌的回应。

“哦哦……那挺厉害的，是医生……？”内接着追问。

小山低头看了一眼手表，迅速截断了他的话，“我还有些工作，先走了。”

“嗯，拜拜”内摆了摆手，看着小山推门离开的背影，内拍了拍自己的脸颊，

“哟西哟西，开始工作了。”

下班回到公寓，锦户已经把晚餐做好了，内有点吃惊的看着在厨房里系着围裙忙碌的锦户亮，“小亮……”

“嗯？”锦户亮回过头，看着厨房门口的内，“今晚吃筑前煮可以吗？马上就可以开饭了。”

“嗯……哦”内点点头，开始和锦户说起今天的遭遇，“小亮，我今天在便利店居然看到小山学长了”

“诶？”锦户手一抖，撒出一勺汤溅在了桌子上，“哪个小山？”

“就是高中我们班的小山庆一郎啊，还是班长呢……”

“哦哦，那个家里开拉面店的单眼皮嘛”锦户闷闷的说。

“什么单眼皮啊……”内不悦的撅起嘴巴，“小山学长人超级好的，很温柔，也很可靠，现在他的医院就在我工作的便利店的旁边，不是我说也太厉……”

“先吃饭吧”锦户从厨房端出砂锅，打断了内的话。

“唔，嗯”内洗了洗手，回来的时候发现还是低着头喝汤，便暂时收起这个话题，完全忽视了锦户身上散发出的超强低气压。

低气压一直持续到第二天到公司，可以说除了依旧状态外的内，连领居家的狗早上散步都不敢靠近锦户了。刚在自己的办公桌前坐好，就被进门的山下拿文件k头。

“我说，你吃炸药了？”山下问道。

“……”

“嘛……基本上我可以猜到是什么原因，”山下接着说，“不愧是锦户大情圣，持续了七年的单恋诶，现在是不是除了当事人，所有人都知道你喜欢内？”

锦户瞪了他一眼，还是抿起嘴巴不说话。

“现在都同居了诶，你居然还能不动如山……”

“不然怎么样？”

“正所谓其疾如风，其徐如林——侵掠如火！”山下敲了敲桌子。

四

被内昨天一番话折磨的身心俱疲，锦户虽然没听他说完，但是也能猜到，又重新见到那个单眼皮的内有多开心。仔细想想，从高中的时候就是这样，除了因为自己和内家住的比较近这一个可以放学和他一起回家的优势，其他方面可以说完败。

小组赛的时候也好，投票选班长的时候也好，内总是第一个选择那个单眼皮，反而就坐在他身边的自己一而再再而三的被忽略，大概只有他做不出数学作业的时候才会想到自己，暑假最后一天的时候补作业的时候才会主动来家里找自己。

锦户站在楼梯间，下意识又点燃一颗烟。

想见他，想现在就见到他，想亲口问问他自己在他心里究竟算什么。锦户深吸一口气，即使手里握着一个大企划，还是趁着午休时间跑去内打工的便利店，假装只是为了买一包烟。

“小亮，你们公司楼下没有便利店吗？”内疑惑的接过烟，帮他扫码。

（只是想见你……）

”没有，就是刚刚在附近的公司办事。”

“是这样啊……”

“今天你几点下班？”

“嗯？”内有点愣，“五点”

“那我来接你吧，下班的时候，我们正好顺路一起回去。”锦户不自然的摸着鼻子。

“哦，那就麻烦你了。”内点点头，把袋子递给锦户亮。

结果晚上还是内一个人回家的，锦户打电话来说晚上需要陪客户吃饭，内倒是不介意，只是听到锦户在电话那边情绪低落的说着抱歉反而有点过意不去。用山下的话来说，如果自己再不主动一点，内这个脑袋是无论如何也不会明白自己的心意的了。没想到刚迈出一步就宣布计划失败。

也许哪位神仙都看不下去了，深夜十一点多锦户喝得醉醺醺回到公寓的时候，迎接他的不是自以为黑漆漆的客厅和已经熟睡的内博贵，而是正坐在客厅看电视，站起身来帮他拿包的田螺姑娘。

“内……”锦户被扶到沙发上坐下，内坐在旁边给他端来一杯水。

“小亮，你还好吗？”内看着两颊已经通红的锦户，有点担心的问道。

“内……”锦户没有理会内的疑问，因为此刻他像是被砸中了天降大礼，不敢相信一贯早睡的内居然还在等他回家，“你怎么不去睡觉？”

“为了等你回来啊”内回答道。

（别再说这种让人误会的话了……）

“为什么要等我回来？”

“因为我担心你啊”

（你这样就犯规了哦……）锦户摸了摸额头，感觉更烫了。

内以为锦户难受，想站起来扶他侧躺在沙发上，没想到醉酒的人反而此刻最粘人，看到内站起来以为要抛弃自己，急忙伸手抱住内的腰，自己也应该惯性一头栽到了内的大腿上。

“啧……痛”因为大幅度的运动，锦户感觉胃里的酒开始翻江倒海，头痛欲裂，但枕在内的大腿上，脸颊透过薄薄的一层布料可以清楚感觉到大腿的温度，让他再难受也舍不得离开。

“小亮，你不舒服吗？”内用手背摸了摸锦户的额头，应该是正常温度，想去给他拿杯水，却发现因为锦户枕在自己大腿上，已经没有办法动弹了。

“小亮……”内叹了口气，想把锦户扶起来，却不想锦户紧紧抱住了自己的腰，用脸贴着自己的肚子。

”小亮，你这样好像小狗哦……”内被蹭的有点痒，轻轻拍着锦户的头，却发现他已经睡着了。

这是锦户亮睡的最好的一个晚上，他没有做任何梦，早晨自然而然的醒来，发现他居然睡在了沙发上，怀里抱着的是还在沉睡的内。两个人盖着一张毯子，蜷缩在沙发小小的空间里，但却并不觉得挤。他不太记得昨晚自己是怎么回家的了，记忆里残存的是内身上的温度和他用手轻轻抚摸自己额头的触感。锦户低头看了看因为冷而蜷缩在自己怀里的内，睡着的样子呆呆的，呼吸拂过自己的胸口，带着淡淡的属于自己的柔顺剂香味。锦户把他搂的更紧一点。

“如果能做你的米老鼠就好了”锦户喃喃道。

睡梦中的内博贵，好像听到了锦户的声音一般，轻轻回应了一声嗯。

连着几天，锦户的心情都非常好，就在他都快忘了内身边还有一个潜在的隐患的时候，单眼皮又突然出现在了内的嘴边。

”小亮，今天晚上我不回去吃饭了哦”

“诶？”锦户一边敲击键盘修改着企划书，一边夹着手机和内通话。

“今晚小山学长要请我去吃拉面哦”

“……”锦户不说话，只听见内在电话那端忍不住的语调上扬，“不说了，今天下午我要去小山学长的医院参观，拜拜”

不等锦户接话，内那边就挂断了。于是整个办公室又开始陷入一种低气压的状态，一下午都没有人敢靠近锦户。

小山庆一郎说是开的医院，其实也就是租借了一层写字楼开的私人诊所。内本以为是普通的全科医院，没想到居然是美容整形医院。看到有点目瞪口呆的内，小山有点好笑，拉了一张椅子让内坐下来，顺手递给他一本宣传册。

“如果有想做的医疗美容项目，都可以联系我哦。”

内翻开价目表，只是简单数了一下每种医美项目后面的零，就摇了摇头，“我可没有那么多钱可以消费，还不如你介绍小亮来做一个精致拉皮。”

“小亮？”小山若有所思。

“就是高中我们班的锦户亮啊，还可以顺便把他的眼角做一下，天天耸拉一个下垂眼，”说着还用手扒拉一下自己的眼角模仿锦户，“好像天天都在生气一样。”

“锦户和你关系挺好的啊……”小山问道。

“对啊，我现在和小亮合租一起住。只是不知道他怎么了，经常莫名其妙生气，然后眼睛就耸拉的更厉害了一点。”

“噗”小山忍不住笑了出来。内吐了吐舌头。


End file.
